


Dance My Soul Away

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [221]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Death, Funerals, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Tidus realizes some things will just have to be.





	Dance My Soul Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwyrm/gifts).



> Two and a Number: Jecht and Tidus, #5: Rot

There will be no body, Tidus thinks, watching Yuna dance. Just like the last time the old man left them, there will be no body for them to bury. Not that he thinks he could bury Sin, honestly, but even a scale might be... it might be enough, for some sort of closure. He thinks closure would have maybe helped his mother, but he can't be sure anymore. She died a long time ago.

There had been a body, and a funeral. They had wrapped her up in a flag of the Zanarkand Abes, and put things from his seasons on the boat with her. Things he'd owned, things he'd signed. Anything of his that was hers in some form or fashion. People placed photos of the two of them there, offered up offerings for him with her as a substitute. His father hadn't even had a funeral of his own. A lot of people were treating hers as his.

Tidus had hated it. She had been his _mother,_ but her funeral had been more about Jecht than it had been about her. Unfortunately he hadn't been the one arranging it; Auron had. In several ways, Auron had probably been more grieved by her death than he had, thinking back on it.

..it seemed silly, thinking about his mother's funeral, bearing the knowledge that it was all a dream. That they were all...

It _was_ silly. Auron was dead, and he wasn't ever supposed to exist, and neither was his dad. And in a few minutes, his dad would be dead and the Fayth could stop dreaming and...

He wondered what would happen then.

_At least we wont rot away, huh, old man?_

Yeah. There was that. It wasn't like there was enough oil and fire in all of Spira to burn Sin long enough there'd be no bones. But Yuna... she'd take care of them.

She'd take care of them. They wouldn't have to rot.


End file.
